His Wet Sweatshirt
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: Just a little Niley One shot :D Nick and Miley decide to go to the lake. Suckish summary, sorry but please read!


**Not only is this pointless but it's pretty short and has a crappy ending. Oh well, hopefully you guys will review and make me smile :D**

* * *

The velvet curtain rose allowing the sun to shine through, Miley knew her day was about to start. The bright light shone through the window nearly blinding the tired brunette as she rubbed her eyes at attempt to wake up fully. She stared at the one who had awoken her. Her boyfriend, her lover, the only man to have her heart...Nicholas Jonas.

His expression held a loving smile as he crawled onto the extremely soft surface of the bed he shared with his girlfriend of 4 years. They had recently moved in together, they were both 18 and officially adults. Nick smiled at Miley who's body laid face first on the bed after she turned around to bury her head into the maroon colored pillow matching the rest of the bed. He chuckled softly at her actions before gently placing his warms hands on her shoulders; he massaged them lightly causing Miley to sigh in pleasure before turning to lie on her back.

Her pink lips curled into a tired smile as she leaned up to place a sweet kiss on her boyfriends lips. Morning breath was no where on her mind and besides, Nick was used to it anyway. They continued kissing for a moment before pulling away.

"Morning baby," Nick greeted and stared lovingly into his girlfriend's stormy blue orbs. By the mischievous look on his face, Miley knew he had something planned and in the pit of her stomach she knew it was going to be a fun day ahead of her.

"Mornin' Nicholas," she retorted as she started pushing him from off her her, his legs were on either side of her as he stood on his knees. He reluctantly moved off her and sat on the edge of the bed. Miley smiled thankfully and headed towards the bathroom.

Nick watched his girlfriend walk towards the bathroom as his eyes traveled the length of her body. Clad in a pair of pink boy shorts and one of his over sized t-shirts. He admired the way her hips swung, taunting him and finally, she was out of his sight.

Nick groaned as boredom swept over him. Since Miley was in the bathroom getting ready, all he had left to do is start breakfast, _might as well, _he thought. Now Nicholas wasn't the best cook, but it was the least he could do. Today, he was going to spend the whole day with his girlfriend.

The simple thought made him smile as he rose up from the bed and made his way across the hall, done the stairs and into the brightly lit kitchen. The perfectly arrayed island counters in the middle of the kitchen stood spotless, the tops made of pure grey marble. He swiftly made his way across the room and reached the refrigerator, his hand moved to the top and grabbed the box of cereal.

When he said he wasn't a good cook, he meant it, he couldn't cook to save his life, hence the box of cereal in his hand. He took a seat on one of the stools at the counter after retrieving the milk from the kitchen and two bowls from the cupboard. He placed the items gently in front of him and poured his milk in his bowl after he poured his cereal in and began eating.

While he was stuffing his mouth with the breakfast, he suddenly felt a pair of soft arms wrap around his neck from behind. Nick turned his head to come face to face with a angelic looking Miley, a warm smile gracing her glossy lips. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Hey baby," Miley greeted her boyfriend before releasing her grip on him, taking a seat on the stool next to Nick.

"Hey Smiles," he smiled. They both continued eating in peace for a little while. Nick was dressed in a pair of beige khaki shorts and a black muscle shirt, good for the occasion while Miley was adorned in a pair of jean shorts and tight black halter top, but with Nick's sweatshirt over it.

"Soo Nick," Miley started, pushing her empty bowl away from her as she averted her attention to Nick. "What are we doing today?" she asked sweetly, batting her long eyelashes. Nick let out a soft chuckle as he got up, taking all the items on the counter before going over to the sink, setting them in.

"Well Miles, are going to the lake," he told her. Miley nodded her head in approval before getting up also. She didn't like being so far away from him so of course, she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. The brunette buried her head in his back, sighing in content. Nick had to smile at his girlfriend's actions, oh how he loved her. He finshed washing the last dish and put it away before turning around, Miley's grasp still on him with his hands on her small waist.

"I love you," Miley said honestly, staring deeply in his brown eyes.

"I love you too," Nick replied, placing a kiss on her nose, earing a giggle from her. His hands began rubbing her sides as he spoke. "Are you set to go?" he asked, looking around.

Miley nodded her head. "Yep, my stuffs on the couch." With those final words, the couple left the house, their hands intertwined the entire way to the lake. They rode in their new black Honda Civic (all Miley's idea) leaving Nick's baby back, his black and white striped mustang. Miley refused to ride in that car until he got it washed, Nick and his boys were kinda crazy on the road.

Miley and Nick eventually arrived at the lake, parking before getting out. Miley ran her hands through her silky brown hair before placing her aviator shades over her eyes, blocking the light but also blocking her stormy blue orbs from Nick's view. They walked hand in hand to a spot in the hot grass, around the middle of the place before setting their stuff down. Nick grabbed a towel from his bag and placed it down before sitting down and pulling Miley on his lap, her legs on either side of him.

"Tell me why we're even here," Miley said, running her hands through Nick's curls.

"Well, I wanted to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend," he said, making Miley blush. "Wanna take a swim?"

Miley stared at him. "Does it look like I have a swimsuit?" she questioned as she received a 'no' from Nick. "Then how do you expect me to get in that _cold _water?" Nick didn't say anything but instead, moved Miley off of him, and grabbed her hand pulling her up.

"C'mon Miles, just wear what you're wearing."

Miley sighed, giving in, "Fine." Miley was tugged by Nick toward the blue-ish green water, and just before her foot touched any part of it, she pulled her hand away. "One sec." She took the hair binder off her wrist and put her hair up in a tight ponytail, so all hair was clear of her face. She then proceeded to -instead of grabbing his hand- push him the water, giggling the entire time. She watched at the cold water engulfed her boyfriend, water splashing everywhere.

Eventually Nick's soaking body emerged from the water as he shook his head, his curls bouncing freely. He stared at Miley as he stood, walking towards her. "Miley, why'd you do that?" he was smirking and moved even closer as his feet met the grass. Miley watched him, with a calm face, but stepped back nonetheless.

She wasn't intimidated by him, not one bit, in fact, she found his whole demeanor extremely appealing. The way his already tight muscle shirt clung to his chiseled chest, was so memorizing that she hadn't noticed Nick as he ran and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder.

Miley squealed loudly, hitting Nick's back. "Nick put me down!"

Nick smiled, "Okay." He proceeded to put Miley down so she was standing on her bare feet. She grinned and pulled her boyfriend into her, resting her head against his chest with his ar,s wrapped around her back. They both breathed deeply, just enjoying each others company.

A little while later, the couple was sitting on the grass, soaked and all but it didn't matter to them. They were were with each other and that was enough to put a smile on the both of their faces. Sighing, the brunette rested her head on her boyfriend's chest as she sat in the middle of legs.

"I love you Nicholas," Miley breathed out, smiling as she felt Nick's arms wrap around her waist.

"I love you too Miles, so so much," he placed a kiss on her head, smelling the sweet smell of her shampoo. It simply made him smile more. For some reason, Nick was adoring the fact Miley had his sweatshirt on. The way she wore it was simple but that made it all the more amazing to him.

It was _his _wet sweatshirt and she was wearing it. From that day on it would be hers...

* * *

**Okay okay, it's over...now REVIEW! :D **


End file.
